One shot Attack from Anubis
by QueenBritt
Summary: It's about a part I wanted to put 2 sis 2 diff lives but I never did so I wrote it as a one shot.


It had been a few weeks since Battle city, with the news of Britt's unexpected pregnancy that no one understood with the Pharaoh sharing a body with Yugi. She'd been staying over at the game shop since her safety from her brother had been an Issue. The life Yugi led was not ordinary with the spirit of the Millennium puzzle and his best friend sharing a past that not even he could seem to get between the bond the two shared. He would watch them when the Pharaoh was in charge of his body, talking to her and seeing her laugh so easily at a few things he'd say. He felt envious of the fact the Pharaoh had a girlfriend so easily and he didn't. He knew Rebecca liked him but he didn't really think of her as a girlfriend. Secretly, he liked Tea but he had liked Britt before finding out she was the Pharaoh's Queen of his past. To watch her twirl a strand of her hair around her finger while speaking with Yami, it bugged him.

_Britt'll never look at me like she looks at him. _Yugi thought

"Yami, it's late. We should go to sleep." Britt said

"you're right my Queen." Yami said

The two went to their separate rooming arrangements, Britt layed down on the couch covering herself up. Yami was sitting on Yugi's bed thinking but he looked over at Yugi.

"what?" He asked

"Nothing, Britt's really in love with you. After all that fighting she did in the past." Yugi said

"yes, things have gone well and our bond from the past seems to of returned." Yami said

There was a switch between the two and then Yugi layed down to sleep. He was tired after all the adventures.

When morning came, Britt and Yugi got up dressing for school then headed out. They met up with the others to attend class, but as they were heading to the school there was a group of people outside the school. When the group stopped, Yugi jumped up and down to try and see.

"let me see." Yugi said

He pushed through his group of friends only to see the crowd look at him.

"there he is." A man said and pointed at Yugi "see he's a lot shorter than on tv."

All the people were surrounding them, so Joey and Tristan had to do their best to keep them back. Britt and Tea were behind Yugi sealing him in the middle. Though they eventually grabbed Yugi and took him through the back to get away from the crowd.

"Come on Yugi. We can't have you be seen." Britt said

"My words exactly." Tea said to Britt

_maybe we can get along, just not when it comes to my pharaoh. _Britt thought

When they came back to check on things, it seemed like Joey had everything under control.

"is the cos clear yet Joey?" Yugi asked

The crowd saw Yugi and the two girls behind Joey and they started running after them trampling Joey and Tristan. As the three were rounding the corner, they saw that the duelists were looking for Yugi. The girls pulled him back as they looked over the corner.

"whoa those guys just don't give up,do they?" Yugi said "we need to find someplace to hide that they'd never look."

Tea looked around then noticed a building, she led them to the building as they walked in. Britt realized right away that they were in the Museum, and no duelist would think of looking in a museum.

"good thinking Tea." Yugi said

Britt was looking at everything that was on the walls, she figured if they were going to be in the middle of the museum she was going to look at everything they passed by.

_You ok love? _She heard in her mind

_yeah, just fine. Just glad to relax after that duelist mob was after us. _Britt thought to Yami

Everyone stopped when they came across a mummy, Britt and Tea didn't like it much.

"it says Anubis, Egyptian lord of the dead." Yugi said

"let's go" Britt said as she kept walking

As they walked they came across Mr. Motou who was talking about the relic called the Pyramid of light. Explaining that an evil sorcerer had used it try to take over the world.

"well it's safe to say his plan didn't work." Yugi said

"legend say a brave and powerful Pharaoh destroyed him using the mystical dagger of fate. The same Pharaoh who many believed had your puzzle." Mr. Motou said, then he turned his attention to Britt "though many believe he wasn't alone in the destruction of Anubis. Many Believe his gifted Queen was right beside him."

They went back to the mummy taking a look inside.

"see there's the knife." Mr. Motou said

"uh can we go now?" Tea asked

Britt had to agree though she could feel her past self trying to get her attention.

_What is it Brittania? _Britt thought

_it's not a good feeling. Legend of him is true. We did destroy him only I hardly did anything but keep my Pharaoh healed. _Brittania thought

Britt nod to her then looked, but suddenly there was a blinding light that made all of them cover their eyes. When Britt opened her eyes,she saw Yugi looking up which made her curiosity come and she looked up as well. What she saw shocked her as she saw the pyramid of light on one side the puzzle and bracelet on the other, then three people. Kaiba, Yami and herself.

_What is this? _Britt thought

As she watched she seen herself get thrown against a wall as Yami seemed to be hurt and fall on his hands and knees. Kaiba was laughing at first but then something grabbed him.

"From the light comes the dark." was the last thing the two heard before it went dark.

Tea woke up Yugi then Yugi went over waking up Britt, the two got up quickly leaving but looked back.

"stay here! I think Kaiba is in trouble." Yugi said

When Britt and Yugi made their way out of the museum they were surprised to see Mokuba in a limo. He got out and looked at them.

"Yugi, there you are. My brother sent me to find you, he said to bring your duel disk." Mokuba said

They got in but stopped by the game shop so Yugi could get his duel disk. Then after that they headed off the Kaiba corp, after they were in they looked at Mokuba.

"take this elevator and it'll take you to my brother." Mokuba said then looked at Britt. "You can take this elevator too then there is stairs to where you can watch." Mokuba told her

Britt nod, "thanks." She said

The two entered into the elevator, Britt leaned against the elevator wall but she noticed Yugi looking at his deck.

"this is what he wants." Yugi said

Britt noticed he might have been talking with Yami but she sighed looking away. Soon though there was a switch, Yami walked over to Britt and hugged her.

"I want you to stay safe." He told her.

"I will but I play a part in this too. I always have it seems." Britt said relaxing in his arms

Yami smirked at her words as he rested his head on hers before they arrived at the top floor. When they walked out Britt saw the stairs,she kissed Yami and he kissed her back.

"go get him and remind him you're the King of Games." Britt said before she headed up the stairs.

She arrived in the area before Yami did, so she watched as they walked in. She intensely watched them though she was surprised of the holograms around them. When the duel was beginning she didn't even notice Joey or Tristan showing up. She wanted to see how this was going to play out, as she watched she was confident in Yami winning. She watched though once Kaiba forced out the Egyptian Gods she had no doubt Yami was going to win.

_You can do this. _Britt thought

When Kaiba played Pyramid of light she couldn't believe it.

_So the pyramid of light isn't just an item, it's also a card. _Britt and Yami thought

When they were watching, she was shocked seeing all three Egyptian gods destroyed. She knew it wasn't supposed to be possible but then something caught her eye. She starred at it and was suddenly caught in a trance. Joey and Tristan noticed this and they lightly touched her shoulder.

"Britt" Joey said

She fell back hitting the wall, Joey caught her though and inside the Pyramid Yugi was drawn into the puzzle. Yami looked in shock as he looked at the puzzle.

"Yugi. Yugi where are you?" He asked then he looked up seeing Britt was unconscious. "Britt. Britt answer me!" Yami said only to get no response.

Joey and Tristan looked at the eye that they saw.

"hey what are you looking at?!" Joey said

Suddenly they were shocked and pulled out of their bodies into the strange eye. Yami could tell strange things were at work.

_I have to win to save them. _Yami thought

Where Yugi and the others were, Yugi woke up looking around for the pharaoh. He went and tried every door he could find. Soon he came across a room where there was mummys and he started running from them. Little did he know Britt was in that room unconscious by Anubis dark energy. When they were able to stop and catch their breaths they all looked up seeing the pyramid of light smashing the millennium puzzle but also seeing the Bracelet. They also got a glimpse of what was going on with the Pharaoh.

"things are not going well for your friend the Pharaoh." Tristan said

"we have to help him." Yugi said

"yeah, but we need to find Britt. I think she got pulled in to this too." Joey said

"let's go back." Yugi said

"wha? Why?" Joey said

"Britt is mixed into all this. Her role in is the Pharaoh's Queen. So I have a feeling Anubis has her." Yugi said

When they headed back, they stopped half way because Yugi fell down on his knees. Tristan and Joey helped him up to the room. When they arrived they heard an evil laugh.

"Foolish Mortals, I have infiltrated the room of the Pharaoh and his life force now feeds mine." Anubis said

"We won't stand here while you drain other people's life force!" Yugi said

"Where's Britt?!" Joey said

"The Pharaoh's Queen, I locked her in one of these sarcophagus." Anubis said

Tristan and the others took a look around then noticed one that was opened with the lid on the side of it.

"She's there!" Tristan said

Tea got mixed into it so when she was added into the mix, everyone tried to take down the mummies. It was a little while later when everyone was released from where they were trapped. Joey, Tristan, and Tea were first to wake up, then Britt woke up. She reached her hand up grabbing the rail then jumped over it using her gift to safe her landing.

"Anubis!" Britt said her eyes glowing blue as she was pissed.

"Ah, so the Pharaoh's Queen awakens." Anubis said

"you're done this time." She said

Britt looked to Yami and Yami looked at her neither one of them said a word but he nod. It was like they knew what the other was saying. So when it came time, for Anubis monsters to be destroyed she watched as Anubis himself was sent away. Britt liked that the gods could create a titan firestorm attack. She went over to Yami but stumbled at the last few steps. He caught her.

"hey careful." He said

Britt smiled then they both went over to check on Kaiba. It seemed Kaiba was fine but his arm was hurt. Britt offered to help him but he wasn't willing to take her help.

Yami was about to take Britt out of there when they heard a laugh. They looked back to see what was going on.

" what the?" Britt and Yami said

"what the?" Kaiba said

"Shadows take light, Creatures be born. Now let's see how well you play this game when the monsters are real." Anubis said

"Monsters?" Joey said

"for real?" Tristan said

"uh oh." Tea said

As they watched something was forming in front of their eyes with Anubis voice.

" It is no longer time to duel, Now it is time to die." Anubis said

When it finished it looked like a dog but very powerful.

"Nothing in your decks of cards can save you now." Anubis said

Suddenly cards were heading straight for Yugi and Kaiba's duel disks. The shielded their eyes and Kaiba held his arm.

"It appears you are one card short Pharaoh." Anubis said

"yeah but I'm not." Joey said using his duel disk and deck.

"neither am I." Britt said pulling her deck out.

Two of Joey's monsters were no match for Anubis. Britt knew if that wasn't working then her cards may not as well. The ceiling was about to cave in from Anubis power.

"Yugi I know you'll take this creep down." Joey said

"we'll be with you all the way." Tea said

"always." The three of them said

"Keep watch on Britt while she's down there." Tristan said before they all left.

Britt knew this was bad, she called her Goddess of the Nile just in case it would be needed. It was for her protection. Yami took Britt's hand knowing she wasn't going to leave his side even if he asked her. He was about to take her away when Kaiba tossed him a card.

"the only card that can beat him." Kaiba said

Yami nod but let Yugi switch with him.

"it's time to get real with the blue eyes shining dragon." Yugi said showing the card.

Yami put his hand up to help Yugi with it.

"shining Nova attack." They both said

As they watched they all saw the Blue eyes shining dragon use it's power to destroy itself along with Anubis. Britt smiled glad it was over and she called her Goddess back. When they walked out though Yami was in Yugi's place.

"it's over. We won." Yami said to everyone.

"time to go home." Britt said


End file.
